Don t Forget
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: Enquanto tenta escrever sua música para as Regionais, Rachel busca inspiração numa que a faz refletir sobre os sentimentos dela para com Finn. Songfic. Finnachel. Entre o epi 2x14 e 2x16.


**Título:** Don´t Forget  
><strong>Categoria:<strong> [Projeto] The Glee Fanfic Project, Tema: Perdão, 2a. Temporada, Missing Scene?, POV da Rachel.  
><strong>Advertências:<strong> Contém spoilers do epis: 2x14 a 2x16.  
><strong>Resumo:<strong> Enquanto tenta escrever sua música para as Regionais, Rachel busca inspiração numa que a faz refletir sobre os sentimentos dela para com Finn. Songfic.

**N.a:** A fic se passa no intervalo entre o fim do epi 2x14 (Blame it on the Alcohol) e metade do 2x16 (Original Song).

**N.a2:** Fic do Projeto! \o

**Don´t Forget**

Rachel continuava tentando escrever, achava mesmo que todo o drama com Blaine a inspiraria, mas até agora nada... Bufando, resolveu mudar de tática, talvez cantando algo ajudasse, afinal, uma performance sempre trazia coisas boas, certo?

Foi para o palco no porão, em sua mente, inúmeras músicas passavam, até uma se sobressair conectada com um momento afetuoso e banal com Finn. Suspirando, decidiu-se por ela mesmo, no fundo, sentia que seu sentimentos por ele eram sua melhor e –única- forma de inspiração. Limpando a garganta, começou:

_Did you forget__  
><em>_That I was even alive__  
><em>_Did you forget__  
><em>_Everything we ever had__  
><strong>Você se esqueceu<strong>_**_  
><em>_Que eu ainda estava viva?__  
><em>_Você se esqueceu__  
><em>_Tudo o que tínhamos?_**

Enquanto cantava, não conseguiu impedir sua mente de divagar, mas é claro que isso pouco atrapalhava sua apresentação, tinha certa prática em dominar-se nesses momentos. Ao contrario de quando bebia, de acordo com todos, e também se recordava, envergonhada, de como ficara se atirando nos braços de Finn e depois nos de Blaine. Que ridículo! E Finn nem se importara com a pequena aventura amorosa –e desastrosa- que ela tivera. Era como se ela fosse invisível de novo, como se a história que tiveram tivesse sido um sonho que se esquece ao acordar...

_Did you forget__  
><em>_Did you forget__  
><em>_About me?__  
><strong>Você se esqueceu<strong>_**_  
><em>_Você se esqueceu__  
><em>_De mim?_**

Ela fora namorada dele! E por um período até significativo de tempo! Finn a escolhera no lugar da Quinn, não foi?

_Did you regret (Did you regret)__  
><em>_Ever standing by my side__  
><strong>Você se arrependeu (Você se arrependeu)<strong>_**_  
><em>_De ter estado ao meu lado?_**

Todavia, teria sido esta a escolha certa? Talvez ele tenha percebido a besteira que fizera e se arrependera, por isso todo esse burburinho sobre ele e Quinn, a suspeita de que eles voltaram era quase uma certeza agora.

_Did you forget (Did you forget)__  
><em>_What we were feeling inside__  
><strong>Você se esqueceu (Você se esqueceu)<strong>_**_  
><em>_O que nós sentíamos por dentro?_**

Era isso? Todas as palavras de amor e momentos juntos eram puro engano? Um erro? O sentimento dele era falso ou mera projeção do dela?

_Now I'm left__  
><em>_To forget__  
><em>_About us__  
><strong>Agora só me restou<strong>_**_  
><em>_Esquecer__  
><em>_De nós_**

Agora ela ficava assim, enlouquecendo pouco a pouco, pensando, imaginando mil possibilidades e apenas com uma certeza: acabara entre eles.

_But somewhere we went wrong__  
><em>_We were once so strong__  
><em>_Our love is like a song__  
><em>_You can't forget it__  
><strong>Mas em algum lugar nós erramos<strong>_**_  
><em>_Nós éramos tão fortes__  
><em>_Nosso amor é como uma canção__  
><em>_Você não pode esquecê-lo_**

Como ele ousava fazer isso com ela? Depois de tantos duetos... sempre pareceu que eramos o par perfeito, os protagonistas de uma história para adolescentes, elaborados na medida certa um para o outro.

_So now I guess__  
><em>_This is where we have to stand__  
><strong>Então agora eu acho<strong>_**_  
><em>_Que é aqui que temos de estar_**

Okay, admitia que também tinha parte de culpa nisso, mas pedira desculpas de todas as formas por ela conhecida e, mesmo assim… não é como se ele não soubesse quão difícil de lidar ela era... desde o inicio era de conhecimento público público seu lado diva.

_Did you regret__  
><em>_Ever holding my hand__  
><strong>Você se arrependeu<strong>_**_  
><em>_De ter sempre segurado minha mão?_**

Finn entendia e precera aceitar a queda de popularidade que namorá-la representava. Ele não queria mais isso, pelo visto...

_Never again__  
><em>_Please don't forget__  
><em>_Don't forget__  
><strong>Nunca mais,<strong>_**_  
><em>_Por favor, não esqueça,__  
><em>_Não se esqueça_**

Rachel se recusava a acreditar que não significara nada.

_We had it all__  
><em>_We were just about to fall__  
><strong>Tínhamos tudo<strong>_**_  
><em>_Estávamos apenas prestes a nos apaixonar_**

Acreditaria sempre nos próprios sentimentos e lembranças compartilhadas. Elas lhe davam um pouquinho de esperança. Quem sabe, talvez ele ainda pudesse perdoá-la?

_Even more in love__  
><em>_Then we were before__  
><strong>Ainda mais<strong>_**_  
><em>_Do que já estávamos antes_**

Afinal, o sentimento entre eles parecia maior a cada dia. Fora tão mágico...

_I won't forget__  
><em>_I won't forget__  
><em>_About us__  
><strong>Eu não vou me esquecer<strong>_**_  
><em>_Eu não vou me esquecer__  
><em>_De nós_**

Ficaria para sempre com ela, em seu coração e esperava que no de Finn também.

_But somewhere we went wrong__  
><em>_We were once so strong_  
><em><strong>Mas em algum lugar nós erramos<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Nós éramos tão fortes**_

Quão imatura for a, nunca se sentira tão traída e insegura quanto ao saber sobre Finn e Santana. Ele era seu primeiro namorado, então não sabia como agir diante daquilo e terminara por ter a pior reação possível.

_Our love is like a song__  
><em>_You can't forget it_  
><em><strong>Nosso amor é como uma canção<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Você não pode esquecê-lo**_

Agora ela se sentia num musical em que perdera a voz no momento de seu principal número ou no qual Finn, o principal personagem, havia escolhido a garota rica e mais bonitão invés da pobre e sonhadora protagonista.

_And all the past__  
><em>_Is just a lesson that we've learned__  
><em>_I won't forget it__  
><em>_Please don't forget... us_  
><strong><em>E todo o passado<em>_  
><em>_É apenas uma lição Que aprendemos__  
><em>_Não vou esquecê-lo,__  
><em>_Por favor, não esqueça... de Nós_**

Ela aprendera sua lição, não se4ria tão estupída, nem agiria precipitadamente de novo, pensaria primeiro.

_Somewhere we went wrong__  
><em>_Our love is like a song__  
><em>_But you won't sing along__  
><em>_You've forgotten... about... us_  
><strong><em>Mas em algum lugar nós erramos<em>_  
><em>_Nosso amor é como uma canção__  
><em>_Mas você não quer cantar mais__  
><em>_Você se esqueceu...De...Nós_**

Sentia uma conformada tristeza. Por dentro, queria acreditar no seu amor e de que ainda era possível vivê-lo, mas a realidade esmagava seu coração com mãos geladas e espinhosas... Havia esperança?

Terminou de cantar, mas nunca de sonhar.

**The End.**


End file.
